Episode 8986 (9th September 2016)
Plot Sarah cancels Bethany's gym membership due to what Gary said. David lets Bethany help out at the salon to give her something to do. Caz lands a job interview. Billy privately hopes that Todd won't be staying with him for long and paints on a smile when Todd announces to Eileen where he's staying. Sean overhears the conversation and is gutted. An unwell Audrey drops out of the Greater Manchester Stylists' Awards so Maria has to take someone else. Craig is full of questions for his father which Beth won't answer. With Faye's encouragement, he writes a letter to his dad. Bethany is miserable at the salon because of her recent troubles. David grows annoyed when she puts herself down and says that she wanted to make Kylie proud. Gail confronts David with the bloody jacket and encourages him to open up to her about his grief, noting that she went through it when Brian died. David points out that her marriage to Brian was on the rocks when he was killed while he and Kylie were strong. Lauren turns up at the salon and pushes Bethany around. Craig throws his letter in the bin, feeling embarrassed. Faye sees how much it means to him. David walks in on Bethany and Lauren. He stuns them both by telling Bethany to be the bigger person and make up with Lauren and giving Lauren a free shampoo to show that there are no hard feelings. Maria invites Luke to be her plus one at the awards, as a friend. He convinces himself that she wants to get back with him. Sean bitterly tells everyone in the Rovers about Todd moving in with Billy. Steph warns Maria not to mess Luke around. Kate argues with Caz outside the cafe and accidentally spills coffee over her when Caz grabs her hand, spilling it over her interview suit. In the salon, David sends Bethany away to get coffee and locks the door before setting to work on Lauren's hair... Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry Guest cast *Lauren - Shannon Flynn Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and annex *The Kabin *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard Notes *Mark Strange and Kate Waters were credited as the Fight Arrangers on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After Bethany is suspended from school, David considers revenge against Lauren; Caz is furious when Kate spills coffee down her interview suit; and Sean asks Eileen if he can move back in. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,250,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2016 episodes